tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BulldozerD11/Archive
---- Sidebars and Templates Hi -- I got your note, and I've cleaned up the problem on Railways Wiki, so it should be more useable now. The coding for mediawiki can be complicated! Your sidebars were ok, only there were some extra spaces (causing some of the problems), and the text you inserted on how to edit it was causing a few more errors. So I took it out :). Copying templates from wikipedia is pretty hard -- they use some very compicated, interwoven stuff. I went ahead and just simplified the two templates you mentioned. I hope they are ok. In general, for templates or the MediaWiki coding, I'd recommend looking at other wikis, and when you find something you like copy it and edit that :). Muppet Wiki is a good choice for MediaWiki, although we don't have any of the "Cleanup" type templates. I actually borrowed a format from Lord of the Rings for that :). The Spotlight Criteria are here, and you can request a spotlight for your wiki on the talk page there. Offhand I think you'd need to customize Template:Welcome and you'd probably have them all, but you should check yourself :). -- Wendy (talk) 18:49, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Bulldozer - I definitely want to give you a Spotlight! You don't have to request one, I've been talking with one of the other Community guys here at Wikia. I've been watching what you've been doing here and frankly it's phenomenal. I'll be making a spotlight graphic for you today so it should be showing up on the spotlight sections pretty soon! Shawn (talk) 17:53, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Image Upload Tool Hi again -- I've never seen the problem you describe with the Upload Tool getting overlapped by the sidebars, and I just tried it here and it's fine. Could you tell me what Browser you use? Also, if you could take a screenshot of the overlap and upload it here that would be helpful for me to figure it out.. -- Wendy (talk) 20:02, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Templates Hi again. Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't sort out those templates. Wikipedia templates are incredibly convoluted. It's generally way easier to make a new template than to try to make theirs work on wikia. The problem you were seeing with spotlights moving up onto the page is coming from Template:pp-meta, which uses a class="meta" call that wikia can't seem to properly parse. That weird text that shows at the top of the page is supposed to be meta-text and shouldn't render.... so it makes everything weird. That's why I tried to play with that template. The problems with seem to be that the Template:tlx which renders them somehow creates an extra space/line break, as you noticed. I think rather than sorting out why I'd say to just replace those tlx calls altogether. It's probably what's breaking some of the Template:Navbox.... There's a guide here which is a good starting place for help with template coding. It might help you sort this out. Alternately, if you don't really need the extreme flexibility of the navbox, it might be easier to just make a new, less-flexible template for what you do need on this wiki.... -- Wendy (talk) 00:23, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey there Mr. Dozer! :My name is Nathan, and I'm a helper like Wendy. I know a good deal about Templates on Wikia, so I figured I'd try to help you guys out with your Wikipedia-grafted Templates here. :In my opinion, the base code that the Wikipedia templates work on, (the .css and .js files), was written to work with different software. While Wikia's software may look a lot like Wikipedia's software at times, it has grown to be quite different these days. Your best bet is to create what you're wanting to do with the Navbox template in a brand new template. Then you can customize the colors and the fields to be exactly what you need, instead of having to work with fields like 'titlestyle', 'groupstyle', 'title', and 'group1'. You seem to still know the code pretty well, so I don't think it'd be all that difficult to do. If you'd like, I could help you create it. :) :Let me know if this is something you're interested in, otherwise, I bid you true good luck on continuing with the Wikipedia ones. ;) :Talk to you later, :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:14, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia Templates Yes, I figured that was the case. Overall, you've done a great job of incorporating as much of the Wikipedia templates as possible, but I think you've reached the breaking point. The code on Wikipedia isn't written for this software, so blanket copying and pasting will never work correctly. My best advice is to build a template that you like from scratch that looks like the one you like on Wikipedia. If you'd like help doing that, I'm available. In fact, I'll try to create the one you have in your Sandbox/Templates page, and see if that suits you. (Might take a little while though). Talk to me if there's a better way I can help. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 12:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Yea, some of it makes sense. I was able to make a template based on the table in Caterpillar D11. The template is Template:GC's, since it's a summary of the General Characteristics. And this is just an example of things we can do. To spice it up a bit, I added the ability to insert an image, and put the whole thing on the right side, so the text would look good. Is this the kind of thing you were hoping to do? :I can make more templates, or show you how, if you have examples of what you want it to end up looking like. Even the 'hidden' parts are possible, but have restrictions. I created one at Template:Navigation. :I hope these help a bit. What else were you looking to make? :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:29, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::How's this for Sheffield companies? ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:27, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::Getting nearer to look of WP version now, Can the left column be adjusted in width and have a BG colour assigned. Can you point me to a list of colour codes or add a basic colour help page of a few basic colours, so they can be changed for multiple boxes on a page. :::Is system working OK for you as locking up for me on here when trying to lad pages / preview and at Wikia central. Thanks - BulldozerD11 23:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Sheffield companies should be better now, and you should be able to use the NavBox2 template pretty close to the same way you used Navbox on Wikipedia. :) ::::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:38, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks that looks better with the consistent background and being collapsible. Can adjust heading width to suit. Will try it out with the steam manufacturers this week as reasonably short list to start with. The tractor ones a bit long so will have to split it but ( un decided how). thanks again for Help -BulldozerD11 17:17, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Image Upload Hi -- image upload has been a bit wonky for various people off and on for awhile; I doubt its changes to the css/js causing your issues. Are you trying to use the little "New! Add Images" tool? Cause that's usually the problem... Anyhow, I recommend that you try uploading using . It tends to be more stable. If both methods are giving you trouble then let me know and we'll try to sort it out. -- Wendy (talk) 19:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. I'm sorry about the problems you're having getting your images copied over with the license info you want on them... Sadly, I don't have a better way to import large numbers of images with their licensing information intact. Sorry I couldn't help. -- Wendy (talk) 00:36, 22 August 2008 (UTC) missing edit button toolbar Hi there, I saw , I'm wondering if your buttons came back? There was a glitch in the servers around the time you reported that problem, and many strange effect were reported. --Uberfuzzy 06:27, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Uberfuzzy Tried it out and its back functioning now for new upload and add image. Noticed the system had been a bit glitchy latterly. :The actual Input box is slightly faulty as I reported to Wendy (see her User page page at Wika Central (not sizing correctly for Laptop screen size so enter buttons hidden, so have to tab to jump to it). The code could do with push buttons for more of the Copyright options , other Wiki, PD, Self, and Fair use if possible. :Is there a way of importing from Wikipedia/Wikimedia/Commons or other Wikia without copying via downloadd /upload and thus retain all the License data. ? Thanks -BulldozerD11 11:21, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Slowness Yea, Wikia's been trying to fix some problems with the slowness lately. It should be pretty close to fixed now. I'll try to keep working on the template to make it more like the Wikipedia one, but school is starting this week and work is getting busy. If you'd like to try to work on them yourself, I use Wikia Help for a lot of the code and formatting. --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:07, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :OK Nathan, Thank I Left them alone whilst you and Wendy were working on them, I have ago again, just need to decide the content now (the more examples you look at the more you change your mind) A least I dont have design by committee problem yet, but 2nd opinions help spot mistakes/omissions. :WP been acting up as well tonight so may be my Internet provide (may be using too much bandwidth)? Seen a working version (other than a bad colours scheme) Navbox at the Trams Wiki and but its non collapsible, (but then they have other features that dont work as well). Got a few photos (350 today )in addition to existing stock to wade through and upload, as part of the photo on every page push. Thanks for getting a working Navbox and cleaning up the Infobox version - --BulldozerD11 23:46, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Questions Hi. So in order of your questions: :(My reply indented BulldozerD11) a) The "most visited" pages are, I'm pretty sure cached. I'm not sure how often they are updated. : Ok it was just it was updated daily, and now its been at least 2 weeks. page here b) The spaces between the navboxes were being caused by bits of code that said ; it should be fixed : I look at this later c) the spotlight ads are pulled randomly from a collection of them; if you get three the same it's by chance. : I probably was not clear it was not exactly same advert but 3 different ones for same thing (start an new wiki) d) You can ask for another spotlight; for wikis where this has created an increase of traffic we have put it back up in the past. The "featured wikis" list is set by people at wikia and we can't change it. : ok I'll put a request in (just Id seen the Tram one up again). : Ok just wondered if it was similar to spotlights. e) I'm sorry trams is being vandalized, but if there is nobody caring for the wiki, it's likely to keep happening. If you cannot block whoever it is please feel free to leave me a message when it happens and I will block them. : I think uberfuzzies tried to block IP previously, I let you know next time check if its been vandalized. f) I fixed Template:Image required so it closes properly now. : Thanks I'd tried a few a few Ideas but dident work. I must have messed it up when modifyning to look like other one of the others, and not noticed it was malfunctioning I'm glad you like the new image uploader; I think it's pretty cool too. -- Wendy (talk) 19:27, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : Its just missing the copyright option for CC 3 : thanks again for fixing problems BulldozerD11 21:54, 21 January 2009 (UTC) More questions (I've copied your message back here and indented my replies) Thanks for spotlight Wendy see its back up. (Do different areas have different ones ? as when i visit some of the other wikia areas get a different mix (or so it appears) ? ::Yes -- each hub has its own set of spotlights it pulls from. So gamers see mostly gaming spots and entertainment is mostly entertainment spots; there are a few in all hubs (like the start a new wiki ones) and some that are crossed over when there might be a wider interest. They did some tests and found that spots really don't do very well outside their own hubs (based on click-through rates); so this new system was developed. I've fixed the missing Cc by sa 3 option for images (Found you can edit the list). ::Of course. I think I knew you could do this but forgot. I'm glad you figured it out. Why do I get Admin/system messages via the UK road Wikia and not to my user talk page at tractor wiki ? Its as if Tractor Wiki is not on the WIKIA mailing list ? ::I've been told that those messages appear on the wiki with the lowest ID number where you are an admin. I have no idea how the id number gets chosen, but presumably it is set when the wikis are created. BORING Vandal back at Trams Wiki did about a dozen pages on the 22nd ::Ok. He was back yesterday there too on the same IP; which is actually a good sign because it means an IP block might actually keep him out. Usually blocking IPs is sort of futile because they change every time the vandal logs back onto the internet. So I blocked him. I also gave you rollback rights since you seem to be the most regular visitor to that wiki, and it will hopefully make it easier to clean up. Please let me know if he comes back under another IP. Also, if it needs pages deleted or whatever, please put them in a category and tell me and I will be happy to clean that up for you. Thanks BulldozerD11 01:56, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome. -- Wendy (talk) 18:11, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ?'s Thanks for the heads up about the parser. It seems that we have quite a bit of 'cleaning' to do on this site, which is good. The Template Extension you're referring to is CreatePage. I've played with it a bit, and found its' abilities to be a bit too limited for my use. You may find it to work better for you. I believe you have to request the feature via that page. As for the Image categories, all you have to do is go to MediaWiki:Licenses on your page. This is where you can see what appears in the drop-down boxes of the License selection box when uploading an image. You'll want to copy the name of the Template where you'd like to store the Category link for each License on each line. You'll see that I did the first one, "Self". I copied "Self", and typed Template:Self into the search bar on the left. When the template came up, I added this bit, so that every image that uses the Self License will have that category assigned to it. (You can change it if you want). So just do that for the others, like "Template:From Wikimedia" and "Template:GFDL". You can even add and remove options from that dropdown by editing that Licenses page, but you probably don't want to do that. Happy Editing! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:40, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, there's a couple ways you could categorize images through the existing templates, but for the already uploaded images, you'd still have to go through all of them and add some text to their pages so that the template would recognize what kind of image it is. ::We'll go back to Template:Self as an example. You'll notice that I've added }|[[Category: } Images]]}} to the template, thereby creating a field for that template that can be specified as to what kind of Image the page using that template is. ::At Image:Caterpillar sixty 750.JPG, which is the first image that uses the Self Template, you'll notice that I've added the field, with a filled-in value of "Tractor". The image is now also categorized as Category:Tractor Images. ::To have this function available in the dropdown, (since you can't add a second one), you have to have the page fill in the template on its own. So on the MediaWiki:Licenses page, I've added an extra line underneath 'Self' with "*** subst:Self/Tractor|I took this photo of a Tractor". The 'subst:' means for the text at Template:Self/Tractor to be written on the page when that section is chosen from the drop-down on the Image Uploader. ::In Template:Self/Tractor, I inserted: . So now, whenever 'I took this photo of a Tractor' is selected from the dropdown on an image upload, that bit of text will be inserted on the Image's page, and that image will be categorized both as Category:Fair Use Images and Category:Tractor Images. Similar things can be done for any combination of fields you'd like, or you can select no license from the dropdown, and insert the template you'd like to use, as well as it's fields into the Summary area while uploading. ::With a little bit more complexity, you can cause your wiki to 'pre-fill' the Summary area of the image uploading page with a template of your choice, but it will only do one specific template, so this my not be the best option for you. ::I still can't figure how to alter the default option in that drop-down box though. Sorry. :Yes, CreatePage is not related to the Templates on Marvel at all. It was developed by the techs at Wikia so that they could have an easy way for users to fill in infoboxes, since that's one of the most popular parts of wikis. :I think our Glossary namespace is custom, as is our News section. They are both fairly rarely used, but were created by the founder of the Databases, Jamie Hari. He would know more about their implementation than I would, though he's not around as much as he one was. :Hope that all makes sense, and it's more along the lines of what you're looking for. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I see, you're talking about [[w:c:marvelMarvel Database:Create a New Page|'this' page]]. That's a TON easier than the createpage situation. It can pretty much be copied and pasted over here, and after a little playing with it, I'm sure you can get what you want out of it. The one I was talking about was a lot different than this. :) ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ---- The message below is Archived (as was) from the talk page User talk:BulldozerD11 were it was originally posted, without a wiki signature or time stamp. Hymac trademark Start Quote " Hello Bulldozer d11. I admire your input to the HYMAC wikia, But lets clear some matters up on LEGAL ISSUES. The HYMAC/HY-MAC/hymac or legaly registered as TRADE MARKS at the ipo office cardif/oami europe and wipo. The oeiginal HYMAC company is still a live company,reg 1946. So please do not make unknown ref on the wikia site. If you prepare a dicktated page for the site that is agreed to be a real read of the HYMAC machine and leave it for the site visitors to view great. May i draw your comment of advertising on the page, your comment not mine, you make ref to parts and services available from the company in muchwenlock MBO ECT. That is a breach of your own statment, and please remove it. Let them do there own advertising who ever they are,?. As the readers will be aware HYMAC BECAME THE KNOWN NAME OF A 360 HYDRAULIC EXCAVATOR TO USERS AND THE GENERAL PUBLIC. Please be advised HY-MAC mark was abriviated from HYDRAULIC MACHINERY, THAT IS THE ORIGINAL MARK. Also HY-MAC produced access lifts mounted on trucks, FORD TRANSIT AND FORD D SERIES,M SEE VADS OXFORD. HY-MAC also produced a cabel crawler crane. They did develope servo control, and also developed a vacume brake for british rail. I sujest if you need any further information i would be glad to provide it with what ever proof required, not hear say. I have also put the owners of this siteon notice if the trade marks or missused we will take legal action against those who do and there promoters. Best Wishes. Anthony o Gorman. " END QUOTE Note: Various discussions took place on several talk pages and with wikia staff. The Site Admin (of Tractor Wiki) has added a statement to the main talk page in regard to the issues & legal threats made above. - BulldozerD11 15:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- More general discussions moved from talk page are below. gasoline 3000 Hi Bulldozer its a american 3000 the nosecone has been badly smashed at sometime someone has pieced new metal at the top&bottom the grill is homemade by me i bought the tractor 3 years ago.took it to springwood rally.its been in the shed since. its leaked more petrol on the floor than the engine has burned .it starts instantly. fire it up 2or3 times a year.may get around to restoring it sometime cheers neil Tried to join Using the name "Human", the computer told me my username was invalid. I have a 1957 Trojan front-end loader http://www.humanspeakers.com/loader/index.html with a 4 cylinder petrol engine. Would really enjoy being able to join this group, not sure why my username was rejected. My email is one@humanthoughts.org if you want to tell me what I might have done wrong. Thanks! 04:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hello, "Human" the 'registering' side of things is done by wikia.com the organisation that hosts individual wikia's (bit like Yahoo and Yahoo groups etc). They have probably placed a block on some user names or that name is taken already as registing gives auser name for all Wikia sites (a few computer game related sites are separate I think). You could enquire at central wikia Here. Or try a variation on it as it may be rejected as liable to cause confusion see wikipedia:Username#Confusing_usernames. I would say try humanspeakers, but that breakes the rules by the look, as using website names are classed as 'promotional'. How about a variation on Trojan ? having a very common word as a user name can result in it being picked up in search engines at times, when discretion would possibly be more appropriate (if that makes sense). - BulldozerD11 20:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) (Tractor Wikia admin) roadless 90 hi bulldozer i was at roadless 90,we traveled down on the friday with 2 tractors 115/six furrow ransomes my 75/three furrow ransomes ,took up all the space on a 45 foot trailer we borrowed from OLIVERS transport. It was a excellent weekend thanks must go to David Leech and his team for organising the event. The sight of all the tractors ploughing /discing/cultivating was brilliant a weekend i will not forget. I will try to name the owners i know as you list the tractors cheers Neil Young --Neil young 18:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Roadless 90 Hi Bulldozer The record attempt to plough an acre did not go to well.A test run on sunday morning with john browns 115and dave pantrys newly restored 6 furrow ransomes resulted in a broken cross shaft on the plough. Mervin Ford tried to break the record with Ian Chadwicks 115 and 5 furrow ransomes he managed 5 or 6 rounds before the tractor lost all its power i think all the bouncing stirred up sediment in the fuel tank . They managed to get the tractor going again but to late for the record.still a worthwhile attempt that drew a large crowd cheers NeilYoung my pm 75 hi bulldozer re my axle no 5270 is the original number . the axle was worn out i fitted axle no 7651 that was originaly fitted to a scrap ploughmaster 78 . i must get round to swopping the serial plates round. sorry for the mix up. : you must have been busy updating roadless 90 today cheers neil--Neil young 20:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Muir Hill hi bulldozer no to sure about M H think 101 became 110 in 1969-70 reg no K=1972 so it may be a 110.Unless it was re registerd if i get back down the coast will try to get serial no. Not taking any tractors to Newark may go down with car for 1 day . hav'nt any pics of cattle trucks will try n get some .not taken many pics since roadless 90 . busy mucking about with ploughs the now. garys having a ploughing do this week end . re sale pics loads of tractors at sales but i find them hard to photograph as they cram them to close together i prefer single tractors in the pic . -cheers ::Neil Replied on users talk page :- BulldozerD11 20:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) All above discussions moved March 2010 to reduce talk page size (some items of general reference left on original page) - BulldozerD11 16:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ----